


Return Home

by mynightmarestays



Series: Juvie [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lacrosse!Malia, military!Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone got shipped off again and the Aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return Home

Malia stood on the side of the lacrosse field with Stiles, watching the others play. Joining the lacrosse team was a court issue punishment after she spent her summer at Wilderness Camp again. Deaton wasn’t too happy to see her back at the camp. But it wasn’t like Allison who was shipped off to Military School. It was worst than her being in Boarding School from what she said. But when the Police start harass you a second time and you use a taser on them, it gets you spent to Military School till graduation. And that was almost a year ago.

“Do you even have to play?” Stiles asked.

“What?” Malia looked at him.

“With Lacrosse being you court issue anger management, do you have to play?”

“I don’t know.” She said as Finstock came over.

“Tate!” He leaned down to her causing the two to look at him, “I just was approached by your P.O. What the hell did you do to have a P.O.? Know what never mind. I don’t even want to know. Anyways, you have to play. So put your helmet on and get on the field. Got it?” 

“Do I have too?” Malia asked.

“Yeah. On the field now. MCCALL!” Finstock walked away. Malia sighed as she picked up her helmet and stick. She walked onto the field as she put on her helmet as Scott walked over to her.

“Hey, don’t worry. You’re going to be fine. Alright.” He said.

“I really don’t want to play.”

“I know. You’ll do fine. We’re on the second half. We’re doing good. Just do your best.” He gave her a smile before he walked to his spot.

Malia nodded her head as she walked to her spot. She gently messed with her stick in her hands. She saw Danny over at his defender spot and Scott going to his attacker position, both giving them nods of encouragement. She saw Stiles smiling and giving her a smile and thumbs up. Then she looked up in the bleachers for Lydia and spotted her. She gave her a smile and then her eyes were caught to the person beside her.

It was Allison.

Allison sat there in her blue beanie and a Beacon Hills hoodie. There was something different but Malia couldn’t tell. But next thing she knew, she was on the ground and groaning. She heard the whistle and felt a weight get off of her. Malia rolled onto her back and saw Danny and Scott over her as well as Finstock and some of the others. Danny took off his helmet.

“Malia, you okay?” He asked.

“...Is Allison here?” She asked which caused Scott and Danny to grin.

“Yeah. But are you okay?” Danny asked.

“I think so.” Malia said as Scott held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and felt him pull her up. 

“Can you keep playing?” Scott asked.

“I think so.” Malia said.

“Good. Impress Allison alright?”

“Ok.” Malia nodded her head as she fixed her helmet. She looked over at Allison again who was grinning. Malia couldn’t help but to smile.

* * *

Malia lied on the bench in the locker room as she had a ice pack over her head. She was a good player but she didn’t pay attention well during the game. She blamed Allison to be there. She heard the door open but she didn’t feel like sitting up and seeing who it was.

“Lift up your head.” She did so and felt her head rest on top of someone’s lap. She lifted the ice pack and looked up. She smiled seeing it was Allison.

“You took a hell of a beating. You okay?” She asked.

“Somewhat. What are you doing back?” Malia said as Allison ran her fingers through her hair.

“I graduated early actually. I spent the summer at that hell of a school and finished up.”

“So your back?”

“I am. So Lacrosse hm?”

“Court ordered after three months at the Wilderness Camp. It’s to help with anger mangement with my sessions.”

“Was Deaton happy to see you again?”

“No. Asked about you cause he heard that you tasered the cop in his balls. And he wasn’t happy that I punched him repeatedly.”

“I seriously think you did more damage than I did and I was the one shipped off.” Allison said with grinned.

“So a couple of questions.”

“What are they?”

“First, the hoodie.” Malia pointed to it.

“Oh yeah. Lydia made me a hoodie with your name and number that I can wear to your games.” 

“Okay. Now there’s something different and I don-ow my head.” She pressed the ice pack harder on her head. Allison smiled.

“We need to take you to the hospital and make sure you don’t have a concussion. Come on.” Allison helped Malia sit up.

“Alright. By the way I have a year probation now.” Malia said as Allison helped her up.

“I have two years. We’ll talk about it after you get looked at.” Malia nodded her head.

“What’s the one thing that’s different?”

“I’ll show you later. Come on.” Allison said as she held onto her.

* * *

Allison stood in the kitchen, wearing Malia’s jersey, not fully caring it was dirty. Her hair was cut short to the point she could pass as a guy. She was making breakfast for herself since Malia was out cold. And her father left for work as she woke up. She pulled out her phone and saw Lydia texted her that she was coming over. But knowing Lydia, she was already here. She looked out the window and saw the red head stepping out of her car. Allison smirked as she went to the door and opened it.

“Hey Lydia.” She said with a smile.

“How she doing?”

“Mild concussion. Right now she’s out cold. Has she been spacey since the arrest?” Allison asked, closing the door behind her.

“Yeah. How hard did that cop hit her?” She said as she followed Allison to the kitchen.

“Hard enough there was blood and she stumbled as she threw the punches. That’s why I tasered him in the balls...And smacked him with the nightstick.”

“What does she think happen?”

“She remembers punching him and the tasering but not getting hit in the head. It honestly sucks I couldn’t be there for her.”

“You were eighteen so they threw you into a cell while Malia was being treated. We’re thankful you weren’t sent to jail.” Allison nodded her head.

“Because I told them everything and if the police didn’t hit Malia in the head, I wouldn’t have done what I did. Plus the cop confessed to using unnecessary force towards Malia. So Military School and two years of probation. Malia was just sent to Wilderness Camp and a year probation.”

“Yeah. So why didn’t you call her to see how she was doing and let’s talk about the hair.” She asked with a smile which cause Allison to smiled.

“Alright. I couldn’t call because I kept pissing people off so I lost privileges like phone calls. Even having the right to go out of town on the weekends. And the hair was to piss off my drill sergeant  because my hair was a bit too short for regulations and when he saw I did it, he blew it.”

“You go to military school cause you got into trouble and you kept doing it while you were there.”

“Yeah,” Allison said as they heard a door open, “Malia put on some clothes!” Allison called out. They heard a door close and then opened up again. They saw Malia come out in just a pair of shorts and a shirt.

“How you feeling sweetie?” Lydia asked.

“My head hurts. They said I had a mild concussion.” Malia said as she sat down. She looked at the stove. “Something’s burning.”

“SHIT!” Allison bolted out of the chair and went over to the stove.

“What were you cooking?” Malia looked over at her.

“Eggs.” She picked up the pan and threw the eggs out.

“What are your plans for the day?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know. She was told to rest for a couple of days.” Allison said as she put the items in the sink.

“Makes sense. I guess you two would want time to yourselves since someone was away.” Lydia looked at Allison which caused a glare in return.

“Not my fault.” She said.

“I know. Well, Malia when you feel better, we’ll make plans to go out and celebrate Allison’s return.” Lydia said.

“I’m good now.” Malia said.

“No. You’re resting for a couple of days.” Allison said causing Malia to groan. Allison walked over and kissed her on the side of the head.

“I’ll be here with you. And I’ll treat you like the royalty you are.” She said which caused Malia to smile.

“I love you.” Malia said which caused Allison to smile even more.

“I love you too.” Allison kissed her on the head again.


End file.
